


di(ck)stracted

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harriscofest 2018 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Combat Training, Harry gets vibed into oblivion, M/M, dom!Cisco, fitness, harriscofest 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Cisco's combat training goes in a direction that neither of them expected. He takes the upper hand.





	di(ck)stracted

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dickstracted for harriscofest 2018

Harry is hard as a rock.

            He can’t help it, it’s normal. He’s got a dick and he knows how to use it. Anyone else would be in the same position, he’s sure. Erections are normal, especially as reaction to adrenaline pumping through his system. That’s not something to be ashamed or awkward about. At least he’s in loose gym shorts, moving and sweating and working out so much that no one else can notice. That no one else, of course, being Cisco. And it’s not like Cisco would make fun of him for it. They’d been together so long that they were past boner mocking.

            This started out innocently, though, and he feels horrible for bastardizing it like he’s secretly done.

            Cisco had come to him, not as is boyfriend but as a superhero and a man that needed help. He’d felt useless against DeVoe, and even some of their less Big Bad baddies. Harry had tried to tell him that his powers were indispensable and he was a force to be reckoned with, but Cisco wasn’t having any of his praise.

            _“Yeah, I know. So I need you to teach me how to fight ‘cause I’m tired of getting my ass kicked hand to hand.” Cisco even_ looked _formidable when he was upset and glaring like that. Harry shoved down the urge, the need, to protect his boyfriend though._

_Cisco was his own man, and he was out in the field more than Harry was. If anyone knew what knd of training he needed, it was Cisco._

_“I’m sick of just being the guy that just throws people around. I wanna be able to throw these hands, too.”_

So they started training together, using a mix of boxing, brawling, MMA, and Cisco’s powers. It was everything that got Harry through his bullied years and the war, and then some. Cisco was used to using his vibes as a ranged ability, but up close and personal, they could do more damage. So they met in a padded out speed lab three times a week, at first just getting Cisco used to defending himself properly. Harry didn’t feel very comfortable with it at first, but at Cisco’s continued insistence, he went through with the combat. They worked defense for two weeks, and then went onto basic combat.

            Harry had been giving pointers and Cisco had been watching the entire time he’d been on offense, so he wasn’t at all surprised that Cisco caught on quick and gave as good as he got. It had been fun, and even when they were sore and bruised afterwards, the activity and adrenaline made their sex even better. Harry was just glad that their relationship hadn’t suffered because of the training. Sure, he got a little turned on at Cisco being blatantly aggressive, so sue him. Cisco was clearly learning and enjoying himself and their new fitness routine, so Harry could enjoy himself a little too.

            And then came the powers.

            A month into training, Harry decided that it was time they figured out a way to fuse Cisco’s vibes with close combat, and only then did Cisco become a little hesitant.

            “I don’t want to hurt you, Harry,” he’d said, and the special little pout on his lips made it all the more charming.

            “I’ll be fine, just set your phasers to stun and there won’t be a problem.”

 

Harry takes pride in frequently being right about things.

            But oh boy, he’s never been more wrong in his life.

            There was _definitely_ a problem.

            Harry had maybe been hit by one Cisco’s vibe blasts once or twice before, but it was generally an accident and at full power. He’s been blasted across rooms and his insides feel funny for days afterwards, but he could get up and be fine. He’s never felt Cisco hit him gently with a blast before, and he has no idea what to expect.

            “Maybe I should hit you with one so you know what you’re up against?” Cisco frames it as a question before they start that day. Harry declines, because – in his words – if he can walk away from a full powered vibe, he can walk away from this.

            Cisco reluctantly agrees, and so here they are.

            The first time Cisco throws a punch and lands it with a blast, Harry barely feels it.

            “Cisco, I said low power, not _no_ power.” He doesn’t like taunting his boyfriend in combat, but he will if it means Cisco gets serious about this. He doesn’t let up, throwing a fast jab-cross that Cicso has to block on quick instincts alone. “Hit me, Ramon!”

            That does the trick. When Harry dances back away from Cisco, he leaves himself open for a blow that Cisco takes, just as he’s planned. His fist hits Harry’s gut and there isn’t a moment’s delay between impact and the dull blast that wracks through him.

            It’s intense – a low blast aimed at his guts and vibrates through his whole body. At high frequency, Cisco’s powers feel like one hard blow, but when it’s this low, Harry can feel the first blast ricochet slowly throughout his body, radiating in slow pulses through him. Somehow, it makes him feel full and destroyed at the same time – he stumbles back from Cisco, gasping and holding up his hand for a breath as he doubles over.

            Not in pain, not at all. He’s bent over at the middle to hide himself. That felt… Harry is almost embarrassed to admit to himself how fucking _good_ that felt. And he’s got to put up with this for the next hour.

            “Harry?” Cisco asks, concern in his voice when he steps forward to check on him. “You okay, babe?”

            The name nearly sends another pulse through him, and Harry has to stop Cisco with a shake of his head.

            “No – I mean, yeah, I’m good.” And _hard_. The reaction was almost instantaneous. He straightens as much as he can while staying in a fighting pose so he can block the sight of himself as much as he can. “That was good-“ _so fucking good._ “Now let’s see what you can do when I’m not letting you.”

            “Letting me?” Cisco scoffs and lunges again, and Harry has to admit he’s impressed.

            Cisco manages to sweep Harry’s feet out from under him, literally. Harry’s just distracted enough that he manages to get a leg behind Harry’s knees and drop him. While Harry’s airborne, Cisco plants a hand down on his chest and pushes him to the mats with another low blast against his body. Harry has just enough time to realize he isn’t the one that taught Cisco this move before the vibe spreads through his whole body again. He barely even registers it when his back hits the mat. He can only feel Cisco’s power vibrating though him, and he _moans_.

            Harry’s back arches off the mat, his fingers digging into the foam, and he knows there’s no hiding his condition from Cisco now.

            “Harry?” Cisco asks again, standing above him, eyes wide and lips slack in that awed look that always goes straight to Harry’s dick on a regular day. Now it makes him shiver, turn his head away in shame. Cisco kneels above him, straddling his legs and letting his hands roam up Harry’s sides, back down his chest and belly. Harry shivers, almost believing that Cisco thinks he’s hurt him before the vibrations begin again.

            A low, maintained stream of Cisco’s powers pulses through his body and Harry nearly screams, bucking up against the fabric of his shorts and sobbing when it’s not enough.

            “Oh my God,” Cisco whispers reverently. Harry can feel the hard press of Cisco’s dick against his thighs; he immediately wants nothing more in the world than that – than Cisco fucking him senseless with his vibrating hands, and that hard bulge against him.

But Cisco has other plans.

            The vibes don’t let up, and Harry is nearing blacked out, but he can still hear the smirk in Cisco’s voice when he leans down to whisper in Harry’s ear.

            “How about we take a break, then, and see what I can really do?”

            Harry doesn’t have time to think of the implication of that, because Cisco is already acting on it. The low steady stream of energy pulses just a touch higher in frequency and Harry chokes on a scream at the waves it sends through his body. He knows he should be concerned about what it might be doing to his insides, but he can’t care. He can’t think.

            It feels like Cisco is inside of him and all around him, and it leaves Harry a writhing mess on the ground beneath him. He’s only just barely aware of Cisco shifting forward and grinding against Harry’s clothed erection, because his hands are still planted on Harry’s chest and vibing him into bliss. Harry hears Cisco moan low and pleased just before he’s crying out the younger man’s name as his orgasm wracks through him.

            It’s the most intense he’s ever felt – inside and out. He comes hard, his vision blurring as he shoots a mess into his shorts like some horny teenager. He moans Cisco’s name through it, and he’s brought back to reality just in time to see the smirk on Cisco’s face as he moves one hand back from Harry’s chest to slip his own shorts down just low enough to free his dick. He watches as Harry writhes beneath him, and strokes himself to the sight. Harry’s mouth opens in a desperate gasp, just as Cisco shoots hot come across his chest and – aiming, the bastard was aiming! – further up to coat Harry’s lips. Harry’s tongue slips out to lap up the mess Cisco has made of him, but between the ongoing vibes, the glowing bliss of his own orgasm, and just how hot Cisco looks like this, consciousness doesn’t last long enough to let him.

 

Harry wakes up in a dark room, the soft comfort of plush sheets beneath him. He’s been cleaned, the sticky sweat feeling of working out is gone and his messy shorts have been replaced with clean boxers and pajama pants. His hair feels damp. Cisco… gave him a bath?

            His whole body feels like it’s throbbing but he stumbles up out of bed and realizes that Cisco has breached them back to his apartment. The room is dark because the blinds are closed and the curtains are covering them. He’s glad for that, he’s not sure what the light would have done to his head, at this point.

            He stumbles out of the room to find Cisco on the living room couch, take out in hand and eating while he watches a spoof nature documentary on mermaids.

            “Hey baby,” Cisco turns to grin at him, too shit-eating for Harry’s taste, over his shoulder. “Just let me know the next time you ever wanna _let_ me get the upper hand again.”


End file.
